


Titanic- a Sirius/Severus love story

by FLYINGSQUIRREL527



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Feminization, Happy Ending, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Slash, RMS Titanic, Snarky Severus Snape, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLYINGSQUIRREL527/pseuds/FLYINGSQUIRREL527
Summary: In the year 1912, a very unhappy Severus Snape boards the RMS Titanic to go back to London. He's unhappily engaged to Tom Riddle and fed up with pureblood society, where he feels like an outcast due to being a half blood. In addition to his blood status, he hates the constraints placed on him enlighten of his role in society as a submissive gay man. He's prepared to take his own life by jumping off the back of the ship when he meets an artist named Sirius Black, who saves him from his attempt on his own life and offers him a freedom he's never had before. The two quickly fall in love, and after a heated couple of days, plan on running away together when the ship docks. On the night of April 14th, disaster strikes for the young couple when the ship strikes an ice burg, and all the magic in the world can't keep the ship afloat. This launches the couple into a struggle for survival against time, a lack of boats, freezing waters, and Severus' controlling fiancé, Tom Marvalo Riddle. Will they both survive? Will their love save them, or will it end in icy tragedy in the freezing waters or the North Atlantic?





	1. Prologue: The Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: I would like to begin by saying I've chosen to use minor characters in the plot to fill the roles. I'm sorry about that but I decided to try and use characters relevant to the role who wouldn't be missed in the main story. 
> 
> I've also taken a few liberties with the social order to make pureblood supremacy a social issue among the first class, which makes Snapes position there precarious and uncomfortable. The social aspect of his sexuality is much like it would have been in Rome. It's fine to be gay as long as your not receiving. Severus would face discrimination and be treated very poorly as a result of his role in the relationship between him and his intended. Even women would have, at the time, been seen as his social better. Mpreg will be mentioned in this, but it's not part of the plot. Severus could have used his role in the relationship and ability to conceive to survive even if he's a man to survive, placing him with the women and children. 
> 
> I know this was a long note but I feel that this information is vital to understand the social order of the story. 
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter. James Cameron owns Titanic. Now that that's out of the way, onto shipping my ship on an actual ship.

Titanic: a Harry Potter FanFiction

Prologue: No Diamonds

"About seventeen yards in front of you. You should see it." Says Gildory Lockhart, treasure hunter and scavenger extraordinaire. His words had been spoken to none other than the driver of the submersible boat that has been heavily charmed for their protection. A man by the name of Mundungus Fletcher.

"I see it." He says as the heavily warded boat comes upon the bow of the ship. The enchantments on their boat, combined with the use of muggle technology allowed them to go further into the wreck than any other explorers. 

As they approach the bow, Gildory instructs dung to, "Take her up and over. Bring her down on the captains quarters." After issuing his orders, he sets up a dicta-quill with a role of never ending parchment. The over dramatization of his narrative prompts Mundungus to laugh. 

"Your so full of shit Lockhart." 

After a few more moments of the man's dramatics, they were ready to launch the enchanted muggle robots to explore. Lockhart and Gildory's machine would be used to explore B deck. 

The craft moved through the halls, finally coming upon the suite they sought. They navigate through the doorways until they reach the bedroom, as evidenced by the remains of what was, at one point, a bed. 

The sight of the broken down furniture brings Lockhart to an energized state of excitement. "That's it! That's Riddle's bed! That's where the son of a bitch slept!" 

As his boss stands over his shoulder like an overzealous school girl, Dung turns the robot to survey the room. "Someone left the bathtub on." He jokes, passing a pile of rubble that has spilled out of the wardrobe when his boss prompts him: 

"Go back. The wardrobe door. I wanna see what's underneath it." 

"You smell something Lockhart?" He asks, making his way to the pile. 

Gildory hands him the controls for the robots hands instead of dignifying him with a verbal response. 

Under the backseat instructions of Lockhart, Dung manages to flip the wardrobe door.

Beneath it was the safe they had been looking for. 

Lockhart only had one thing to say. 

"It's pay day boys." 

-~*~-

Jubilant celebration was taking place on the deck of the large boat that served as the base of their operations. The S.S Hogwarts. Up here, among the surface dwellers, there was bubbly being sprayed about and the publicity crew was poised with parchment, quills and cameras. Their flashbulbs lit the area. 

"Who's the man?" Asks the driver, grinning like a mad man. 

"You are dung." Lockhart admits as they use a cutting hex to cut through the fastenings of the safe. 

"Pull her open." One of the engineers orders, hooking a chain to the door. They didn't want to risk using a blasting spell and risk the artifacts inside. 

They pull. 

The door falls off. 

A gush of pink ocean slime covers the deck. 

Lockhart reaches into the safe, pulling out the contents. Several pieces of soggy paper and some sort of note book. Finally it was apparent. 

"No diamonds." Says a deck hand, being the one to stay that which was on everybody's mind. 

"You know boss," says Dung, "When your father made a mistake like this, his career never recovered." 

Lockhart orders the cameras off. 

-~*~-

"Lockhart." A muggle born intern calls from the phone in the ship's preservation lab. "Rita Skitter would like an interview." Gildory Lockhart takes the phone. 

"Well Rita it wasn't in the safe but there's still dozens of places it could be." It was obviously an answer to a question the reporter asked him. 

She says something on the other end. Gildory responds with, Hell yeah. The mother's room. The floor debris, the son's room." 

"Jimmy Hoffa's brief case." The muggle born intern helpfully suggested. 

"A dozen other places." Lockhart reiterated as a preservation specialist was spraying the mud and grime off the first page of the notebook they found. It turned out to be a sketch book. 

"A trunk. The drawers of the dressing table. Still plenty of places. It's a process of elimination." He continued until the drawing that was being cleaned caught his eye. 

As the muck was sprayed off, it became apparent it was of a young man with shoulder length black hair. He was in the nude, sprawled out in a scandalous pose. He had nearly absent body hair, and given the likely identity of the man, it was likely from the use of depilatory potions. His hands were narrow and the long fingers were delicately bent near his face. The expression on his face was smoldering. 

But what caught Lockhart's eye was the necklace he was wearing. The very necklace he was searching for. The Eye of the Raven. 

He hurriedly tells the reporter, "I gotta go. I think we may have found something. I'll call you right back." He puts the phone down and looks at the drawing. 

"Where's the photograph of the necklace?" He asks. 

The muggle born intern helpfully retrieved the photo. 

Compared side by side, the necklaces were the same. 

Where most men would be at a loss for words, Gildory Lockhart has one thing to say. 

"I'll be god damned." 

-~*~-

"Treasure hunter Gildory Lockhart is best known for finding muggle shipwrecks. How he has his sights set on the most famous wizzarding shipwreck of all. The Titanic." Says the T.V. The grating voice of Rita Skeeter sounded from Wizard Network News. 

The room that particular T.V was in was a mixture of wizzarding and muggle. In a room off to the side with an open door an elderly man was working on a potion. He stirs it 4 times anti clockwise, then places the stirring rod on the work counter as bus granddaughter and husband, Nymphadora and Sirius respectively, work on setting the table. 

The report on the news has caught his ear. 

Lockhart goes on what is very obviously a pre rehearsed spiel. "Hello Rita. Of course everyone knows the familiar stories of the Titanic. The pure blood nobility. The band playing up until the end. What I'm interested in are the untold stories. The secrets that lie deep inside the bill of the Titanic. We're using a combination of spells and muggle technology to explore the wreck further than anyone ever has before." 

The elderly man takes his cane in hand, walking toward the television, sharp dark eyes expertly hiding his thoughts. As he walks forward, the grating voice of Rita Skeeter drones on and on. 

"Your expedition is at the center of a storm of controversy concerning salvage rights and ethics. Many are calling you a grave robber." 

"Well nobody ever followed the recovery of the artifacts from the..." Lockhart was obviously using a diversion tactic to shift the attention and outcry to someone else's expedition. 

As the elderly man walked forward, the girl, or rather women, who had been helping set the table asks, "What is papa?" 

"Turn that damn thing up would you?" The elderly man asks. 

Nymphadora did as had been asked of her. The voice of Lockhart continues his speech. 

"...we're here with preservation experts so these artifacts can be preserved and catalogued properly. Take a look at this drawing that we found just today. A piece of paper that's been under water for 104 years. And my team managed to preserve it in tact. Should this have remained at the bottom of the ocean for all eternity?" 

Both elderly men's eyes were focused ok the drawing of the naked young man the camera has zoomed in on.

At almost the same time, they both gasp.

"I'll be god damned." 

-~*~-

"Lockhart there's a satellite call for you." Says the same intern who had earlier made a joke about Jimmy Hoffa.

"Can't you see we're about to launch?" He asks, clearly annoyed. He had been taking calls all day. 

"Trust me." Says the intern. "Your goanna want to take this call." 

He begrudgingly walks over to the phone. 

"Your goanna want to speak up. He's kinda old." The intern helpfully informs him. 

"Great." Gildory days, rolling his eyes be bore picking up the phone. "How can I help you Mr..." He turns to the intern at this point. 

"Black. Severus Black." He offers helpfully. 

"Mr. Black?" Lockhart finishes. 

"Yes. I was just wondering if you had found The Eye of the Raven yet." Drawls a sarcastic voice. 

Gildory's eyes widen. "Okay Severus. You have my attention. Can you tell me who the young man in the picture is?" He asks. 

"Well obviously you half wit. How many blokes are named Severus? The man in the picture is me!"


	2. Back to the Titanic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: So far I have a third of this story written in 2 days while working on Lost and Found as well. I just need to type it. I'm doing it long hand as I slowly go through the movie to make sure I don't miss any important details. I want to respect the nuisances in the plot as much as I can while adapting it to the Harry Potter universe and to a romance between two men. This was more difficult than I thought it would be but I have an excuse to watch my favorite movie over and over. Also I should mention that in this story Tom Riddle will be a pure blood. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am neither James Cameron or JK Rowling. As much as I love them both I'm nowhere near there caliber of greatness and fall before them in tears.

Titanic: a Harry Potter Fanfiction 

Chapter One: Back to the Titanic 

"He's a god damn liar. Some nut job seeking money or publicity. Like that muggle babe. Anesthesia." Dung says, following Gildory around the deck. 

He was paying more attention to the inbound carriage than to his coworker. "Their inbound!" He calls, looking at the Pegasus drawn carriage approaching the deck. 

"Severus Snape Prince died on board the Titanic when he was 17." Dung reasons. "If he had lived, he would be over 120." 

"He'll be 121 next month." Lockhart confirms. 

Dung only pauses for a second. "So he's a very old Merlin damned liar. Look, I know that wizards have lived longer, but for the most part that's pure bloods. Severus was a half blood. That's not common place for half bloods. But besides that, I've already done the background on this man all the way back to the twenties. When he was working as a reporter for a potions journal. A reporter. There's your first clue Sherlock. Then the public finds out he's gay and bottoms over. He and his lover have a kid. His career is dead then they move to Godric's Hallow where he punches out a few more kids. And last I hear Godric's Hallow is dead now too." 

"And everyone who knows about the diamond is either bound with an unbreakable vow, dead, or on this ship but he knows!" Lockhart retorts. 

The carriage lands on the deck and the deck hands start unloading multiple trunks and suitcases. "He doesn't exactly travel light does he?" Dung asks, voice dripping with sarcasm. Gildory ignores him in favor of the passengers. 

"Mr. Black." Gildory says, helping lower the man in his wheel chair onto the deck. "I'm Gildory Lockhart. Welcome aboard the Hogwarts." Once he's safely on deck, a pink haired young lady hops out of the carriage and she and Gildory help another elderly man out of the carriage. This man helped the other man to his feet and placed his hand around his waist, allowing him to lean on his shoulder. The love between the two of them was clearly visible. As a sailor leads them to their staterooms, someone hands Lockhart a kneezel. He can't help but be bewildered. 

-~*~-

There's a knock at the door as Severus sets up the photographs from his and his lover's life. They helped him remember. "Are your staterooms alright?" Lockhart asks, standing in the doorway with Dung. 

"Their acceptable." Severus responds. "Have you met my husband Sirius? He takes care of me." 

Dung and Lockhart exchange looks as Sirius rubs his thumb across Severus' cheek. "We met up on deck just a few minuets ago dear." He reminds him. 

Severus shakes his head and smacks his forehead in frustration. Sirius pats his knee, doing his best to comfort him. 

"Is there anything I can get for you? Anything you want?" Gildory offers. 

"Yes." Severus says, dark eyes shining with clarity. "I would like to see my drawing." 

-~*~-

Severus stood holding onto the counter, staring into the water the sketch was preserved in. As he looked Lockhart was going on and on about the diamond. 

"Legend has it that the diamond was part of Ravenclaw's didim. It disappeared around the same time her daughter ran away and lost her ability to breathe. The way the story goes, the diamond was cut too. I tracked it down from an insurance claim settled with the Wizengamot under terms of absolute secrecy. Can you tell me who's claim it was Severus?" 

"I should imagine someone one of the name Tom Riddle. I couldn't tell you wether it was junior or senior. When those two weren't fighting they quite nearly gave me cavities." Severus drawls, earning a few chuckles. 

"That's right. Tom Marvalo Riddle Junior bought this necklace for his intended, you, the week before they sailed on the Titanic." 

Nymphadora enters the conversation, looking between Severus and the drawing. "You really think this is you papa?" 

"It is me dear! Wasn't I a dish? Besides, doesn't your son of a bitch grandfather sign all his drawings SOB?" He asks, pointing at the initials on the sketch. 

"You see the date? April 14th 1912." Lockhart says. "Which means if your grandfather is who he says he is, he was wearing the diamond the day the Titanic sank." At this point he turns to Severus, giving him an overly whitened smile. "Which makes you my new best friend." 

Severus had to turn away to keep from rolling his eyes at the man's dramatics. As he does, a table full of accessories catches his eye. He gasps mildly picking up a mirror. 

"We recovered these from your staterooms." Lockhart explains as Severus runs a shaky finger along the handle with the utmost affection. 

"This was mine." He says, grinning and turning it over to look into the reflective surface of the mirror that they had originally assumed had belonged to Eileen Prince. When he sees himself in the mirror, he remarks rather sadly, "The reflections changed some though." With that he puts the mirror down, and Sirius hands him a decorative hair comb that had a snake on it. That had belonged to Severus as well. 

"Are you ready to go back to the Titanic Severus?" Lockhart asks. 

-~*~-

"Okay here we go," says Dung, the enthusiasm in his voice nearly tangible. "She hits the burg on the starboard side. She bumps along, punching holes, kinda like morse code. Ping ping ping. Now as the water level rises, it spills over the water tight bulk heads, which unfortunately, don't go any higher than E deck. So as the bow goes down, the stern goes up, slow at first and then faster and faster until her whole ass is sticking up in the air. And this is a big ass. We're talking 20-30 thousand tons. And the hull isn't designed to deal with that kind of pressure." At this point Dung was talking with his hands and not relying on the animated recreation of the sinking. 

"So what happens?" He asks, then goes on to answer his own question and illustrating the sinking with his hands. "She splits. Right down to the keel. And the stern falls back level. Then as the bow sinks it pulls the stern vertical, then finally detaches. Now the stern section just kinda bobs there like a pumice stone for a few minuets, floods, then finally goes down at about 2:20 am. 2 hours and 40 minuets after the collision." He didn't see the emotion in the eyes of the elderly men as he continued. 

"The bow section planes away, landing about a half a mile away going about 30-40 knots when it hits the ocean floor." He chose this point to add some very distasteful side effects of the bow hitting the ground. Then he asks them, "Pretty cool eh?" 

"Thank you for that fine forensic analysis, Mr. Fletcher." Severus drawls sarcastically. 

"Of course the experience of it was somewhat different." Sirius adds, clutching Severus' hand. 

"Would you share it with us?" Lockhart asks. 

Severus stands, contemplating as he walked to a monitor displaying a recording of the wreckage as they explored it. Severus tears up, remembering the grandiose ship in spite of his struggles over the last few years. 

"I'm taking him to rest." Sirius says as Severus becomes overwhelmed. 

"No." Severus argues, shaking his head of pure white hair. 

"Come on Sevvie." Sirius urges. 

"I said no." He repeats, more firmly this time. 

Lockhart sets up a dicta-quill with a never ending parchment as Severus sits down again. 

"It's been a hundred and four years." He says. 

"That's okay. Just try to remember. Anything at all." Lockhart urges. 

"Do you want to hear this or not Mr. Lockhart?" Severus asks, pinning him with one of his trademark glares. 

"Now as I was saying. It's been one hundred and four years, and I can still remember the smell of the fresh paint. The China had never been used. The sheets had never been slept on. The Titanic was called the ship of dreams. And it was. It really was." 

-~*~- 

The pier was packed as passengers boarded the grand ship and cargo was loaded into the hold, a large crane even hoisted a carriage onto the deck. The volume was loud as a quidditch stadium, with hundreds of people talking, wether they were doing their jobs, saying goodbye to their family, or admiring the grand ship in the harbor. 

It was to this scene a white carriage pulled up with the crest of the Riddle Family emblazoned on the door. It was being pulled by unicorns, showcasing the wealth of Lord Riddle. When the carriage came to the stop, the driver climbs down from his seat and to the door, opening it and offering his hand to the occupant of the carriage. 

A youth of about 17, clad in a black hooded cloak with golden embroidery, takes his hand and steps out of the carriage, dark eyes not betraying just how little he was impressed. 

As the youth stood on the pier near the dock, Bellatrix opened the door for her employer, Tom Marvalo Riddle, heir to the Riddle name, Gaunt name, and Slytherin name. Tom had chosen Bellatrix as his own personal servant because she was cruel, ruthless and cunning. She assists her employer in exiting the carriage, and he stands beside the hooded young man. 

"I don't see what all the fuss is about." Says the hooded one. "It doesn't look any bigger than the Durmstrange." With that he turns his perfect nose to the air rather haughtily. Tom had insisted on having it fixed to his liking before he allowed the engagement to happen, much to the displeasure of the man who was 15 years his junior. He had no choice in the matter of the surgery or the engagement. 

"You can be flippant about some things Severus," says his companion, burgundy eyes twinkling, not a hair out of place, and not a wrinkle in sight on his green silk robes, "but you can't be flippant about Titanic. It's over 100 feet longer than The Durmstrange. And far more luxurious." 

As he says it he turns to the other occupant of the carriage. None other than Eileen Prince. Severus's mother. "Your son is far too difficult to impress Eileen." He says, offering his hand so she could step out. 

The women, dressed in fine black robes and a fur cloak steps out, offering a polite laugh at the joke, but her eyes were on the ship. "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable." She was fashionably skeptical. 

"It is unsinkable. Salzar Slytherin himself could not sink this ship!" He says quite enthusiastically, doing his best to tune out the customs officer trying to get his attention. 

"Sir! Sir!" He says, standing behind him. "You'll have to check your baggage at the main terminal around front." 

Tom turns to him and presses a few galleons into his hand. "I leave it in your capable hands. Talk to my assistant." By that he meant Bellatrix. 

"Yes sir." He says, impressed with the sum in his hand. "Right away sir. If there's anything else I can do for you. Anything at all." As he continued trying to kiss ass, Tom had already begun walking away, leaving him in the capable hands of Bellatrix Black. 

She was decidedly less polite, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and directing him to the luggage quite forcefully. "All the trunks from this carriage, 12 suitcases and the safe go to rooms B 52, 54 and 56." She says, her tone making him want to finish the job quickly. 

Further up the pier, toward the dock, a whistle blows, urging people to hurry up and board. 

"Ladies," Tom says in an emasculating way that caused Severus to resent hum. "We had better hurry.

They make their way to the gangway and Severus turns to his maid. "My travel cloak?" He asks. He didn't want to leave that behind. It was expensive. 

"I have it right here." She says, holding it up as they boarded, following behind the group as they made their way up, passing the inspection cue for the third class passengers before being graciously welcomed aboard. 

-~*~- 

"It was the ship of dreams," the elderly Severus explains to the crew aboard the Hogwarts, "to everyone but me. To me it was a slave ship, taking me back to Europe in binding spells. On the outside, I was everything a submissive pureblooded wizard should be. On the inside though, I was shrieking." 

At this point he hands the tale over to Sirius, to explain how he got on board. 

-~*~-

A young man with sharp grey eyes and curly black hair was sitting at the table in a cheep pub, looking at the cards he has dealt in a hand of poker. He puffed on his cigarette as his companion and best friend, an Irishman named Remus Lupin, turned to him. 

"Sirius your a bastard. You bet everything we have." He says irritably. 

"When you don't have nothing you don't got nothing to loose." He returns sharply as the men they were playing against conversed in a language he didn't understand. At times it sounded like German, other times it sounded like French. 

Of course, he didn't know what he was saying when the man turned to his brother and told him how much of an idiot he was, and that he couldn't believe that he had bet their tickets on board the Titanic. 

He turns to the one being called an idiot. It was his turn to draw if he wanted to try for a better hand. "Gideon?" Sirius asks. 

Gideon hands him a card, and Sirius in return, hands him one from the deck. 

Now it was his turn to draw if he so desired, and he lays one card down before picking one up from the top of the deck. His eyes widen a touch as he adds it to his hand, but he quickly schools his expression. A game of poker, after all, called for one to have a good poker face. 

"Okay. Moment of truth." He says, ashing his cigarette into the tray. "Someone's life is about to change." 

He turns to his companion. "Remus?" He asks. 

The lad lies down his hand. "Nothing." He says. 

Sirius turns to the opposition at this point. "Fabian?" He asks. 

Fabian lies down his hand. A complete bust. 

He turns to Gideon, the man's brother. 

With complete confidence he lies his hand down. The expression on his face was rather smug. 

"Uh-oh. Two pair." He says, turning to his companion. "Remus I'm sorry." 

Remus starts swearing at him in Irish Gallic, leaning over the table. All Sirius understood was that he said something about his mother. 

"Remus I'm sorry okay? But your not goanna see your mother for a long time because your going back to the UK!" He slams his cards down at this point with a cocky grin. "Full house boys!" 

Remus and Sirius share a quick hug, then let our whoops of celebration for their victory. Sirius goes to collect their winnings and Fabian grabs him by the front of his shirt, holds up a fist, and Sirius flinches, looking away. Instead of hitting him though, Fabian turns to his brother, punching him so hard he fell to the floor, eliciting peels of laughter from the patrons of the pub. 

Remus was beaming though. "I'm going home!" He says ecstatically. "I'm going back to Ireland!" 

The bartender looks up at him from drying a glass. "No mate. The Titanic is going to the UK. In 5 minuets." 

The pair look at each other and pack their winnings and are out the door faster than you can say "accio". 

"We're riding in high style now! A couple of regular swells!" Sirius says as he and Remus run through the streets. "Practically pureblood nobility!" He says, nearly running into a horse drawn carriage. The whole time Remus was shouting at him in Irish Gallic. 

"Your a bastard, you know that?" Asks the blonde. 

"Maybe." Sirius agrees with a good natured grin. "But I've got the tickets!" 

They kept running, reached the gangway, and shouted at the crew to wait. 

"We're passengers." He explains, handing the man their tickets. 

"Have have you been through the inspection cue?" Asks the sailor. 

"Of course." Says Sirius, offering a charming smile. "Besides, we don't have Lycanthropy. We're British. Both of us." 

The sailor looks at Remus and the scars on his face skeptically, but realizes the full moon was three days ago, and even if the lad was infected, he was no danger. With that, he makes up his mind. 

"All right. Come aboard." He says, and none too soon, because they had to hop to get on board. 

As they tear through the hall, Sirius turns to Remus excitedly. "We're the luckiest sons of banshees in the world, you know that?" 

They quickly make their way to the deck and start waving goodbye to the crowd. At least Sirius does. "Do you know someone?" Remus asks. 

"Nope, but that's not the point. Look at that cutie." Sirius says with a grin. 

Remus rolls his eyes at his friend's antics, but joins in the goodbyes as well as a tugboat pulls the ship out of the harbor. It was too big to make the sharp turns. As soon as the crowd is out of sight, they head below deck to find their room. It was number 360. 

"Hey how you doing? I'm Sirius." He says, opening the door and introducing himself to their room mates while Remus takes the top bunk. 

This caused some protest from Sirius. "Who says you get top bunk?" He asks. 

In the unknown language, his room mate turns to his bunk mate. "Where's Gideon?" 

-~*~-

"This is your privet deck sir." A cabin boy informs Tom Riddle, who was currently looking out the window and on his second glass of fire whiskey. "Shall you be requiring anything?" Tom shook his head disinterestedly while Severus and his maid were talking about what paintings to hang in the parlor. 

"This one?" The young lady asks. 

Severus shakes his head and she puts down the painting of the black mass. "No." He says, pulling his hood down. "It had a man being eaten by a Titan on it." 

The maid looks bewildered but goes on to ask, "Would you like them all out sir?" 

"Yes. This room is far too cheery for my taste." Severus responds as Tom walks back into the parlor. 

"Merlin's balls Severus! Not those bloody finger paintings again." Tom says with a laugh as Bellatrix directs where to put the luggage. "They certainly were a waste of money." He takes another sip of his fire whiskey. 

Severus turns to his maid, Minerva, and pointedly ignored his intended. "The difference between Tom's taste and mine," he says, not bothering to disguise the fact he was about to snub him. "Is that I actually have taste." 

He sets one of the paintings on the couch. "Their fascinating. Like using Legilimency to discover someone's worst nightmares." He says. 

"What's the artist's name?" The maid asks, ignoring Tom as well. 

"Something Goya I think." Severus answers. 

Bellatrix directs the cabin boy to put the safe in the wardrobe as tom finishes off his glass. 

"Something Goya? He won't amount to anything. Trust me." He says confidently. The maid and Severus ignore him. Instead, they go to hang the picture of the Titan eating a man in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: let me know what you guys think so far? I hope it's not too confusing. I'm mewtwo this whole writing style. Also please don't shoot me for that pun. Leave a comment letting me know what you think. 
> 
> -flyingsquirrel527


	3. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I would like to explain why the locations have changed in this story since its been pointed out to me and I don't want to ruin the story any more than I already have. I know the Titanic left from Southhampton, France, stopped in Cherbourg Ireland, then set sail with New York as a destination. The problem this posed for me was with the plot of the story, Rose was reluctantly returning home, and that was a huge part of her emotions. The dread and loathing. This would also be what Severus was feeling. Severus was British though. This left me with two choices: Changing the upbringing that made Severus the self conscious half blood from a strict society or changing the locations. 
> 
> Since most of the story takes place at sea, my decision on what to change was the locations. I wanted to keep Severus' personal canon to respect the integrity of his character, especially with relation to the plot. With this in mind, I specifically chose New York as the port for her to make birth from because of the different cultures there. That way it would be believable for the patrons of the pub to be speaking different languages and for Remus to be there. I.e. The Irish quarters. I.e. An area my ancestors would have lived when they immigrated to the states much like the people on the titanic. I.e. My reason for making these changes was based in historical accuracy. 
> 
> As per the river Thames being too shallow for the titanic to get to London, I was planning on explaining this later in the story, but I'll put an explanation here as well, along with a spoiler alert. The Titanic, in this story, would have an enchantment on it that's sustained by wards on her hull when it's active. This enchantment would allow vessels to warp in order to fit into smaller bodies of water. Kind of like the knight bus. This wouldn't work on the ice burg though because it would take too long to warp such a large boat by the time they spotted the iceberg. The spatial magic would typically be applied before entering the Thames, but it wouldn't be sustained full time because it would require a lot of magic. That's why it wasn't active when she hit the burg, though the crew would have been trying to activate it.

Titanic: A Harry Potter Fanfiction 

Chapter Two: First Meeting

"At Boston, a women came aboard named Margret Weasley." Severus says, the crew of the Hogwarts hanging on his every word. "We all called her Molly. History would call her The Unsinkable Molly Weasley. Her husband was the head of the new Muggle Artifacts department in the British Ministry of Magic. She was what mother called a blood traitor." 

-~*~-

"Well I wasn't about to wait all day for you Sonny." Says Molly, handing the cabin boy a small travel case in addition to the rest of her luggage. "Here. Think you can levitate all that?" She asks. 

"Yes ma'am." He answers, casting a simple Wingardium Leviosa to move her belongings to the lifts and take them to her staterooms. 

Severus and Eileen passed her on their way to dinner. Eileen made it a point not to look at her. 

-~*~-  
"By the next afternoon," Sirius says, "We left the east coast to sail toward Europe. Nothing was out ahead of us but ocean." 

-~*~-

"Take her to sea Mr. Quirrel." Says the captain of the ship, Albus Dumbledore, to his first mate. 

"Yes sir." He replies, walking to the bridge. "Pull ahead full Mr. Fudge." He orders. Mr. Fudge pulls the leaver that signaled the engine crew to run at full capacity. 

The crew below deck starts turning valves to control the pressure of the steam and laborers in the boiler room shovel coal into the boilers to generate the heat necessary to create that steam. 

This team effort resulted in the ship surging forward as Sirius and Remus ran onto the bow section of the deck, looking over the rail into the blue depths of the ocean beneath them. 

Seagulls flew about as everyone went about their business and duties. This includes Mr. Fudge who walked up to Captain Dumbledore. "21 knots sir." He says, stating their speed. Albus grins, looking at the ship over the bridge, admiring what man kind could do. 

Meanwhile Remus and Sirius were still at the bow, admiring what Mother Nature could do. "Hey look!" Sirius says excitedly, pointing out a pod of dolphins to Remus. 

"See it?" He asks, practically dancing. "Look at them jump!" By now he was leaning over the rails excitedly. 

"I can see Big Ben already." Remus jokes, smiling at the feeling of the wind in his hair. "He's very small of course." 

Sirius steps up on the rails. "I'M KING OF THE WORLD!" He screams. They both let out whoops and howls of celebration, the wind turning their cheeks red. 

-~*~- 

At the same time the first class passengers were having a parlor style lunch. Today, in addition to his mother and his suitor, Severus found himself in the company of Lucius Malfoy, the owner of the ship, Kingsly Shacklebot, who designed it, and Molly Weasley. 

"She's the largest moving object ever built by the hand of man." Malfoy says with a proud grin on his aristocratic features. "And our master ship builder, Mr. Shacklebot, designed her from the keel plates up." 

"Well I may have put her together." Kingsly says modestly. "But the idea was Mr. Malfoy's. He envisioned a steamer so luxurious, so grand in scale, that her supremacy would never be challenged." At this point he pats the top of the table with a decidedly less modest smile, but it lacked the self assured pride that Malfoy oozed. "And here she is. Willed into solid reality." 

Severus was largely uninterested as the waiter came by to take everyone's orders. He puts a cigarette in the holding tube, places the tip between his lips, and lighting the tip, savoring the clove flavor. 

Eileen leans over to speak to her son. "You know I don't like that Severus." She whispers loud enough for everyone to hear. Severus was annoyed by her attempts to embarrass him, and dignifies her with a response of blowing his smoke into her face. 

"He knows." Tom says, taking the cigarette from the holder and smashing it out into the ash tray. By this time the waiter made it to Tom, and to his further embarrassment, he orders without giving Severus any input. "We'll both take the duck. Rare with extra orange sauce." 

He turns to Severus, only as an afterthought. "You like that don't you baby cakes?" 

Severus resented the nickname and does his best to hold his tongue. All he could manage was a stiff nod. 

"You goanna cut his meat for him too Tom?" Molly asks, clearly unimpressed at the controlling hand tom was demonstrating, and the efforts to debase the young man as a form of punishment. Turning away from Riddle, she directs the attention elsewhere. "So, who thought of the name Titanic? Was it you Lucius?" 

"It was me actually." Lucius replies with a self assured grin. "I wanted it to convey sheer size. Size means stability, luxury, and above all, strength." He was quite proud as he elaborated. 

Severus suppresses a wicked grin. If his mother and Fiancé wanted to embarrass him, well two, or in this case three could play that game. Severus however, could play this game much better, and Mr. Malfoy had just set him up perfectly. 

"Do you know of Dr. Freud Mr. Malfoy?" He asks, a smirk on his face like a cat who just ate the canary as he went in for the kill. "His ideas on the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you." 

Molly and Kingsly both snickered before they could stop themselves. Kingsly had caught onto Severus' little game, and had to say he had won. Malfoy looked shocked at the implications of his statement. Tom and Eileen were both mortified. 

Eileen leans over and asks, "What in Merlin's name has gotten into you?" 

Malfoy was standing up at this point to go give Severus a piece of his mind. Before he could though, Severus walked away, pointedly ignoring both his mother and Lucius, who had no choice but take his seat, otherwise he would look a fool. 

"I do apologize." Eileen says, more embarrassed by her son's behavior than he had been by her and Tom's combined efforts. 

"He's a fiery one Tom. Hope you can handle him." Molly says with an amused smile. 

"Well, I suppose I'll have to start overseeing his studies from now on wont I Mrs. Weasley?" Tom asks, very angry with Severus over this little display. He would be having a lovely little conversation with him about his behavior later. 

"Freud, who is he?" Malfoy asks, cutting into his salmon. "Is he a pureblood?" 

"No." Tom sneers in disgust. "He's a muggle." He practically spits the last word. Lucius, Tom and Eileen all looked properly scandalized. 

-~*~-

Back on the deck, Sirius was drawing. It was full of people at this point, who had decided that the stale air below deck was worse than the salty air above. Sirius had chosen, out of all the people on deck, to draw a father holding his daughter as she stood joyfully on the rail, while her father explained to her about the propellers and the enchantments on them. 

He was only half listening to Remus' conversation with another passenger at this point. "The ship is nice aye?" He asks. 

"Obviously." Says the bespectacled youth with a cocky grin. "She's from Massachusetts." 

"I thought she was from New York." The confused werewolf says. 

"She was built in Boston though. By 1500 muggle borns and half bloods. With thousands more wards, charms and enchantments all over the ship. She's solid as a rock." Says the lad, taking a drag off his cigarette as several first class passengers bring their canine familiars to their deck. "Now that's just typical. Pureblood's dogs come down here to shit." 

Sirius barks out a laugh at that, not able to look past the humor of that, being a disowned pureblood who's name meant dog. In typical Sirius fashion he says, "Eh it just lets us know where we fall in the social pecking order." 

"As if we could forget?" He asks, taking another hit off his cigarette and holding out his hand. "I'm James Potter." 

"Sirius Black." He responds, shaking his hand. 

"Remus Lupin." His companion says, doing the same. 

"Do you make any money with your drawings?" James asks. 

Sirius didn't hear him though. One of the upper decks, which was a first class area only, was currently occupied by a gorgeous young wizard. 

He had dark hair and equally dark eyes. His skin was as pale as the aforementioned features were dark. He had a tragically melancholic expression on his face and his nose was perhaps too perfect, as though it had been worked on by a mediwitch. (It was at Tom and his mother's insistence.) 

He had delicate hands with long fingers, and was dressed in robes of fine black and Royal blue silk. His figure was slender and graceful. In addition to his naturally small frame, he was dressed rather flamboyantly, and Sirius wouldn't be surprised if he looked even more delicate because some pureblooded snake insisted that he wear a corset under his dress robes. 

Most would think his hair was greasy, despite the care that went into having it meticulously smoothed down and properly tamed. With the keen eye of an artist, Sirius was able to tell that it wasn't grease at all, but it was very shiny. 

James turns in the direction he's looking and shakes his head. "Forget about it." There was a jovial grin on his face. "Your about as likely to have unicorns fly out your ass as you are to get with him." 

Sirius still couldn't stop staring and Remus waved a hand in front of his face, laughing at the absurdity. 

Being gay wasn't a big deal in the wizarding world. There were still stigmas against the submissive members of gay unions, but last year, in 1911, a law had been passed that legalized the bonding between magical persons of the same sex. It was directly on the back of the invention of a potion that allowed two men to produce a child, which was important given the patriarchal nature of pureblood European wizarding society. Producing an heir to carry on the family name was important in their society, so it was only after the youngest potion master in the United Kingdom invented such a potion that the ministry caved to the pressure, but they didn't give the same rights to those who would be taking the potion to produce an heir the same rights as their husbands were given. 

But all politics aside, Sirius was free to stare at the beautiful wizard in front of him. It wasn't like he would be hung like some muggle. Sure there were still those who didn't like it, but being openly gay wasn't a death sentence. 

The lovely man was there for less than a minuet though before being joined by another wizard who had burgundy eyes, short, neat dark hair, and marginally darker skin. He was dressed in business style pinstriped robe and didn't look too happy with the smaller man as he grabbed him by the elbow. 

Sirius could only just make out their conversation, and it was rather troublesome. 

"Go back inside." The burgundy eyed man practically hissed. 

"Do you mind?" The man in the fine silks huffed indignantly, walking toward the door to the ship interior. 

"I hope your proud of yourself." His companion spits angrily. 

-~*~-

"I saw my whole life," the elderly Severus explains to the crew, their eyes focused on him intently and Sirius grasping his hand. "As though I already lived it. An endless parade or parties and politics, mindless chatter and quidditch matches. Always the same pureblood crowd. The same bigoted ideology that was spewed around as though my heritage was forgotten. I felt like I was standing at the edge of a great chasm with nobody to pull me back. Nobody who cared." 

-~*~-

Severus ran across the deck, tears streaming down his face and sobbing loudly. He was quite the sight, dressed in fine green and black dress robes, fitting for one of his station, but a hysterical mess that was quite improper. He turned more than a few heads, especially the ones of the people he had run into. 

He ran from the mid deck to the stern, which was as far as he knew, abandoned at this hour. Such was not the case. He hadn't noticed a man in a flannel coat, brown shirt and vest, and kaki pants lying on one of the benched, looking up at the stars as he smoked a cigarette. 

With the thought he was alone, he climbed the rails after only a moment's contemplation, turning so that he was looking offer the sea. He leans forward, about to let go when a voice disturbs him. 

"Don't do it!" Says a boy Severus had never seen before. He had grey eyes and curly black hair. "Give me your hand. I'll pull you back over." 

"Get back. I'll jump." Severus hisses, starting to rethink his idea. 

Sirius shakes his head. "No you won't." He was still moving closer to the distraught lad on the back of the boat. 

This put some fighting spirit back in Severus, though at this point he was more petulant than anything. "What do you mean I won't you dunderheaded Neanderthal? You don't know me, nor do you have control of the choices I make." 

"Well," Sirius says, "You would have jumped by now." 

"I obviously didn't plan on having an audience." He growls, glaring at the other man with a teary face. "Leave!" 

"I can't. I'm a part of this now." He says, taking off his jacket. "If you let go I'm goanna have to jump in there after you." 

"Don't be ridiculous. You would be killed." The dark eyed man spits. 

"I'm a good swimmer." Sirius rebutted, unlacing his shoes. 

"A jump from this height alone would do it." He growls. 

"It would hurt. Not saying it wouldn't. But I'm more concerned with that water being so cold." He explains. 

Severus was really having second thoughts now, realizing it wouldn't be the quick death he had hoped for. "How cold?" He asks. 

"Zero, maybe one degree Celsius." He says, pulling his shoes off at this point. "Ever been to the high lands?" He asks. 

"What?" Severus asks, rather affronted. He was hanging off the back of a bloody ship for Merlin's sake. He didn't want to make small talk about touring the United Kingdom. 

"Well they have some of the coldest winters in the United Kingdom. My family had a winter home there near Loch Ness. One year my brother got sick and my father and I had to hunt ice newts for a fever potion. To harvest ice newts you_." 

Severus cuts him off. "I know how to harvest ice newts! I'm the youngest person ever to earn their potions mastery in the whole bloody United Kingdom!" 

"Sorry." Sirius says, holding up his hands and coming closer. "I had no idea you held such an accomplishment. Like you said, you are young. And you look more erm... Like a kept man." 

Severus looks out over the water. He couldn't argue with the fact that his appearance did little to scream of his accomplishments, and if it was up to his fiancé, which it was, a kept man was exactly what he would be. 

"Anyway," Sirius continues, "I ended up falling through the ice. So let me tell you, water that cold, like right down there, hits you like the crutiatas curse. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least not about anything but the pain. There's why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. But I don't have a choice." He says, taking off his vest. "I guess I'm hoping you'll get me off the hook" 

"Your mad." Severus hisses. 

"That's what everyone says, but all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship." 

Severus snorts. He could always appreciate a witty remark. Even in this situation. Even if such a sentiment was absurd. 

"Now give me your hand. He instructs, reaching out to him. "You don't want to do this." 

Severus hesitantly takes it, turning around, finally getting a good look at the man talking to him. He had a very handsome face with stormy grey eyes and hair as dark as wet ink. His face was youthful, yet rugged and his teeth were a beautiful pearly white. "I'm Sirius Black." He says, firmly grasping his hand. 

"Severus Tobias Snape Prince." Severus returns. 

"I may need you to write that one down." He jokes, holding onto him in a steadying way. "Come on. I've got you." He says as Severus starts climbing onto the rail. But low and behold, he steps on the hem of his dress robes, only to feel him self slipping. He lets out a blood curdling scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: so leave a comment letting me know what you think. Please be warned though, I'm really sensitive and I'm not exactly confident in my writing. If you have a suggestion on how to improve this, please word how I could do so in a kind way. I'm not goanna lie, if I get a flame review it takes me hours to debate over wether my story is bad, wether my writing sucks, or it just wasn't that person's cup of tea. So that being said, I guess I'll use flames to burn down the houses of my enemies and fuel my chronic case of the snark.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: so I know that there isn't much action or romance yet. Please bear with me. The set up in the beginning needs to be done with isn't as much as I would love to skip to, "I want you to draw me like one of your French girls Black." 
> 
> Also I'm going to make Sirius survive. I couldn't bear to sink my own ship. Man this story is just begging for shipping puns. 
> 
> Also I know the writing style is different from what I normally do. I hate using a cinematic style. The paragraphs look incomplete to me. But since it's a movie adaptation it's really the best option. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> -flyingsquirrel527


End file.
